justin_bieberfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
What Do You Mean?
"What Do You Mean?" é um single de Justin Bieber do álbum Purpose. Foi lançado em 28 de agosto de 2015. A canção foi anunciada em On Air With Ryan Seacrest. A canção estreou no topo da Billboard Hot 100 com 337.000 downloads vendidos em sua primeira semana, tornando-se primeiro número um hit de Bieber nos EUA e a 23ª na história do gráfico para abrir no número um. Ele também se tornou o mais jovem artista masculino a estrear no topo da Billboard Hot 100. Geral Em 22 de junho de 2015, em 1:31, Poo Urso escreveu um par de linhas: "Quando você acenar com a cabeça que sim, você realmente quer dizer não? Quando você diz que não se movem, você realmente significa ir?" Recordes *Em 23 horas o vídeo lírico alcançou 7,566,078 visualizações que é o vídeo lírico mais visto em 24 horas. *O single foi o número um mais rápido no iTunes. *Justin quebrou o recorde Official Charts com seu primeiro UK Number 1. *O que quer dizer detém o recorde para o maior primeira semana sempre em Spotify, quebrando um recorde estabelecido apenas algumas semanas antes de One Direction com Drag Me Down. *Esta canção foi seu primeiro número 1 hit na Billboard Hot 100. Lista de Músicas *'Download Digital' **"What Do You Mean?" – 3:27 *'Single do CD' **"What Do You Mean?" **"What Do You Mean?" (Instrumental) Letra What do you mean? When you nod your head yes But you wanna say no What do you mean? When you don't want me to move But you tell me to go What do you mean? What do you mean? Said we're running out of time, what do you mean? What do you mean? Better make up your mind What do you mean? You're so indecisive of what I'm saying Trying to catch the beat make up your heart Don't know if you're happy or complaining Don't want for us to end where do I start First you wanna go left and you want to turn right Wanna argue all day make love all night First you up and you're down and then between Oh I really want to know... What do you mean? When you nod your head yes But you wanna say no What do you mean? When you don't want me to move But you tell me to go What do you mean? What do you mean? Said we're running out of time, what do you mean? What do you mean? Better make up your mind What do you mean? You're overprotective when I'm leaving Trying to compromise but I can't win You wanna make a point but you keep preaching You had me from the start won't let this end First you wanna go to the left and you want to turn right Wanna argue all day make love all night First you up and you're down and then between Oh I really want to know... What do you mean? When you nod your head yes But you wanna say no What do you mean? When you don't want me to move But you tell me to go What do you mean? I wanna know What do you mean? Said we're running out of time, what do you mean? Oh baby What do you mean? Better make up your mind What do you mean? When you nod your head yes But you wanna say no What do you mean? When you don't want me to move But you tell me to go What do you mean? What do you mean? Said we're running out of time, what do you mean? What do you mean? Better make up your mind What do you mean? Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Álbum Purpose